


Against the Wall

by queenoftrivia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Modern AU, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stormpilot, blowjob, handjob, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftrivia/pseuds/queenoftrivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambiguous Modern AU in which Poe feels thirsty as fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> does anyone even still ship stormpilot i cry

Poe traps Finn against the wall as soon as he meets the chocolate-skinned man in their hallway, hungrily kissing him. He doesn’t have a plan; all he knows is that there’s a nearly animalistic desire in him, and it can only be satiated by Finn.

_ Finn, Finn, Finn, _ his mind chants as he mindlessly bites Finn’s bottom lip, making the younger man yelp, and  _ why  _ does that sound drive Poe so  _ crazy _ every time he hears it? His hands are feeling up Finn’s shirt and tracing imaginary patterns against his torso and  _ god, _ what Poe would do to spend an entire day memorizing every inch of Finn’s delicious being.

He’s not thinking straight, that’s for certain. (Not that he ever did, if you know what I mean.) Suddenly Finn’s lips break away from his own and his teeth latch themselves onto Poe’s collarbone and Poe fucking  _ whines, _ his mouth falling open, not bothering about noise, because fuck it, the neighbors can get earplugs if they really want to.

Poe grabs Finn’s hips and rolls their hips together and Finn actually  _ growls, _ and it probably shouldn’t feel  _ this fucking good _ but neither of them care. It’s Finn’s turn to shove Poe against the wall, and Poe melts underneath Finn, his gasps and mewls ringing down the hallway. He’s going to have marks in the shape of Finn’s teeth on his collarbone for  _ weeks. _

Poe’s little noises get louder and longer, and Finn joins him, his groans sounding  _ so. fucking. sexy.  _ That animalistic desire floods back into Poe’s body and he lurches forward, sending Finn to the other side of the hallway and pinning him underneath his arms, and an open, sideways smirk reveals his want.

Without warning, Finn drops down on his knees, immediately unbuttoning Poe’s straining jeans. Poe barely has time to register what’s going on before his cock is out, already leaking a surprising amount of precum, and Finn licks the head teasingly.

“F-Finn, are you really-?” Poe stumbles as Finn cleans his cock of precum, and the darker man’s answer is to take Poe’s head in and Poe  _ immediately _ becomes a mess.

“Oh, f-fuck, Finn, I-” Poe pants, suddenly unable to speak. His hands try to tighten against the wall, but there’s nothing to grab, so they flatten themselves against it to prevent him from coming too soon.

He stares at the wall to distract himself and focuses on the other things he’s feeling inside his body. The tingly feeling is there, pulsating throughout his entire being. He’s been feeling that all day. His hands keep grasping at the wall as if handles would magically appear for him to grip; no such luck. The fuzzy feeling is slowly getting fuzzier. Finn’s mouth, at this point, has completely enveloped Poe’s length and Poe suddenly loses concentration and  _ ho-oly shit, _ where the  _ fuck _ did he learn how to do this? 

Poe looks back down and it hits him for what was surprisingly the first time that  _ Finn is sucking him off. _ And,  _ god, _ he looks fucking  _ gorgeous. _ His already-plump lips are perfectly swollen and red and so, so kissable; his tongue, oh  _ god, _ his tongue does fucking  _ wonders, _ worshipping Poe’s cock as if it’s the goddamn holy grail. It’s almost too much for Poe to handle.

Poe closes his eyes and almost,  _ almost _ regrets doing so, because in the void of visual darkness, he suddenly becomes  _ very _ aware of the  _ sounds. _ Poe can hear himself moaning, gasping, cursing, chanting Finn’s name, and he tries clawing at the wall again and it doesn’t work and his  _ own movement _ translates into arousal and he nearly fucking  _ loses _ it, his moans quickly turning into straight-up  _ whines. _

Poe opens his eyes and looks down at Finn again and  _ Jesus Christ, _ Finn is staring up at him with the  _ sexiest _ eyes he’s ever fucking seen. They’re dark, and deep, and half-hooded with lust, and they have this  _ power _ to them that makes Poe’s knees feel even weaker. Poe can’t help but bite his lip to quiet himself. He’d be surprised if the neighbors haven’t heard them by now.

Finn starts humming in response and it sends new vibrations through Poe’s entire  _ being _ and suddenly he’s desperately clawing against the wall again, trying in vain to grab onto something to keep him grounded. He’s so far gone; he’s not even sure if the wetness he’s feeling on his cock is precum or Finn’s saliva. The thought of it being  _ both _ isn’t really helping the situation, either.

He throws his head back, his jaw hanging open, his eyes closing to let himself feel Finn’s glorious tongue flickering against his length, and he can feel his own body reflecting how  _ close _ he is. He’s visibly shaking, only adding to the friction he’s getting from Finn’s lips and tongue; he’s salivating, to the point where he has to stop himself from whining to swallow what’s in his mouth; he’s sweating like crazy. His hips start bucking uncontrollably, and he’s vaguely aware that Finn has come off his dick and is now pumping with his hand. He’s seeing stars, he’s fucking dizzy, but he feels so, so  _ good- _

Finn stands and pushes Poe against the other wall, still pumping. Poe’s hands grip behind himself, and he finds nothing on the wall above him. One hand lands on Finn’s shoulder and the other reaches down to Finn’s zipper and miraculously pulls it down, and Finn is thankfully still sane enough to finish the job, and his hand grabs Poe’s length and he  _ moves  _ and Finn’s teeth find Poe’s bottom lip and-

“Finn- I- fuck,  _ Finn!” _ Poe’s orgasm hits like a fucking cannon going off. His hips buck into Finn’s hand as he comes hard, voiceless moans trying desperately to escape his lungs. He hears Finn stutter out a curse and a  _ Dameron _ and he digs his nails into Finn’s shoulder, barely able to stay standing by the time it’s over.

They stay there, panting, exhausted. As soon as Finn tries to move, Poe stumbles and nearly falls, but Finn manages to catch him.

“Bed?” Finn asks, knowing how tired they both are. Poe nods.

~

Finn ends up with claw marks on his back the next morning.


End file.
